Lovers or Enemies? Cledism
by Ved-Dan
Summary: Ved And Cloe are both Class Presidents on different schools, but those schools hate eachoter. Then they fall in love, can their love stand?


Lovers or Enemies?  
  
Hello guys! This is my first Fic. So please don't be hard on me! I got this idea of the story from a Buffy/Angel story. (Buffy the vampire slayer!) . This story is going to be: Cledism! In Cloe's point of view. The story is about 2 schools that can't stand each other.  
  
Cloe - The Class President of Atlantis High. Ellie- Cloe's best friend. Ebony- one of Cloe's friends. Jack - Cloe's best Male friend, Dal- Cloe's brother, also one of Cloe's friends.  
  
Ved- The Class President of Los Angeles High Lex- Ved's best friend Amber - Ved's girlfriend Jay - Ved's big brother. Ram- Jay's best friend. Ved sees Ram as a big brother. Java- Ebony's sister, they hate each other, (Their parents are divorced, Ebony lives with their dad, and Java with their mother)  
  
So, I hope that this already sounds good! Please, tell me what you think of the story line, then I know if I should write further or not.  
  
"Morning Cloe " mum said. "It's time for school, you have to get up, and you don't want to be late, will you?" "Of course I don't want to be late for school, it's a big day. Today our team has to play against Los Angeles High, it's were we looked forward to for so long!" I said still half asleep. "Alright then, get up, I made you breakfast" mum said. "Oh mum, you're an angel, you know that don't you?" " If you say so, honey, if you say so" she said laughing.  
  
When I was walking to the car, Ellie came walking up behind me. "Hey! Can I drive with you?" she said "Hey Ellie, Of course you can. Big day isn't it?" As we got in the car Ellie said: "Yeah, I haven't slept to well, I'm so nerves, we HAVE TO win!" She rattled. I really had to laugh, you had to see her face, she was panicking! "Well, calm down, I have a feeling that we are going to win, The last time we won too, Los Angeles High is not THAT good. We are much better. That Ved guy is again quarterback. So it would be easy." I said, Ellie took a deep breath, and said "that's right, I don't know why I'm so nerves, but we just have to win, otherwise will hear it the rest of the year from Los Angeles High, that they have won the Cup. We just can't let that happen." "Your right Ellie, we can't lose" I said, Ellie made me a little bit nerves too. I wish I didn't listen to her!  
  
'Oh my God, why am I all alone, I knew that these guys were coming. Why didn't I just stay with Ellie and Jack?' I thought. "Caught your tongue? Come on say something, or are you suddenly not so big girl?" The guy said, the boys who stood behind him all laughed. "Why should I say something? And why should I be scared of YOU? You are just a little scared boy, who can't handle things himself! That is lame!" I said, suddenly I wasn't scared anymore, how dare this guy say those things to me. Who the H*ll does he think he is? "What did you say?" he said "You heard me, and were is that Ved guy? Is he also a little boy?" I laughed when I said this. " I.I.I" the guy stuttered. "You what? Say it! I'm not going to wait for this guy! See you at the game!" And then I spun around and walked back to Ellie and Jack.  
  
"Cloe, what took you so long?" Jack asked " Nothing, those guys from Los Angeles High tried to scare me, but they didn't succeed!" " You mean you saw Ved?" Ellie suddenly was really curious. " No I didn't saw him, but one of the boys was getting him. But I said I wasn't going to wait for him. So I still haven't seen him!" *RING* * Ring* It was my cell phone. "Sorry guys I have to go, there is a emergency!" I said "What is it?" Jack asked in concern. "I don't know, there is something with the field, I should go and check things out! See ya!" Then I run off.  
  
When I came to the field, I saw that the field was covered with toilet paper. "WHAT???? WHO DID THIS?" I screamed "Cloe, finally you are here, so you've seen it, don't worry some of the kids are already cleaning it up" Ebony said while walking towards me. "Did those losers do this? Because if they did I'm going to get them" I said in anger. "Yeah, there was a note. Here" Ebony gave the note to Cloe. On the note stood: Today we are going to win! Last time you just had luck! Have fun while cleaning the field! " So, they want War? They can get it!" I said "Cloe what are you talking about?" " Sorry I have to go, I got to talk to Jack! Thanks for cleaning the field, you are great!" and I run away. "You're welcome!" Ebony screamed after me.  
  
When I was running trough the school I bumped into someone. "Sorry" I said, and wanted to run again, but this person grabbed me at my shoulder. "No. I won't let you get away with this" In front of me stood Java, the sister of Ebony. "Java, what are you doing here?" is said, happy to see her. "You don't know it? I'm now on Los Angeles High" Java said, with a smirk. " What do you mean?" Still not believing her. " Just what I say, I'm on Los Angeles High" she said again. "So that means that I'm your enemy now, Cloe. So like I said: you can't get away with sorry" "Whatever, I have to go! " and I run away again. "Jay, stop that girl. NOW!" she screamed Suddenly a guy stopped me, he grabbed me by my arm, and pulled me back. "You are not going anywhere missy" Jay said "I don't know who you are, but I am NOT a MISSY!" I said, anger rising. "Oh you sure am!" he said. "Thank you Jay, I can handle it further on." Java said. She grabbed me by my other arm. And this Jay guy let me go. And he walked away. "What do you want Java?" "Nothing, I just want you to apologies." She laughed "I already did, or don't you remember, I said I was sorry" I began to become really mad. "Yeah you did, but you didn't say it to my face." She said. " What happened to you Java? You were always so nice, what did they do to you?" I asked her. And again she started to laugh, she said: "I finally found the real me. This is just me. You never knew me, I never even knew me. Until I got in Los Angeles High. They opened my eyes." "You don't know what you're talking about" I said, started to become very afraid. "Now let me go, I have to handle a few things." "Just say the words, and I let you go!" "I already said it, now let me go!!!" But she still held me.  
  
"Java, what are you doing?" a male voice came from behind us.  
  
Here is the new part! ENJOY!  
  
That was the perfect opportunity to escape. Java, didn't had that strong hold on me anymore. I didn't know who this boy was, but I said without turning "Thank you" and ran away.  
  
"Shit, Ved why did you do that? That was Cloe you moron! I had her" "What? Why didn't you say so, I want to see that girl, I want to know who she is, and how she is looking." He said, with disappointment in his voice. "Well, I couldn't say it, could I? You were already yelling!" Java was really mad at him. "I'm sorry Java, I'm just disappointed that I didn't see the RAT!" "Well, your game starts in half an hour, go and get yourself ready, I have to go. I still have to change into my cheerleading outfit. And I also have to find Amber. Do you know where your PERFECT girlfriend is?" Java said "Yeah, I just talked to her, she is already in the dressing room!" and with that, Ved walked away. "Oh Ved, Good luck!" "Thanks Java! You too!"  
  
"Jack, there you are, I've been looking all over for you" "Dal, I've been looking for you too, where were you? We still have to get the lights ready for the game, come on, otherwise you're sister is going to be really mad!" Jack said The guys were walking to there spot, where al the electricity ended.  
  
"Are you ready Cloe? We have to get on the field" Ellie asked me. " Yeah, I'm ready. I couldn't find Jack anywhere, I had to talk to him, and we HAVE TO take revenge on Los Angeles High. If we won't win today, then we are history. Los Angeles High, will torture us forever." I said "I know Cloe, that stunt they did on the field was bad, we won't let them get away with this" "GIRLS, PAY ATTANTION, WE HAVE TO GET ON THE FIELD" The coach yelled. All the girls wore the same cheerleading outfit. The outfit was: red and white, with black letters. I designed the outfits. When I'm older I want to be a designer.  
  
Then the music started. The girls from Atlantis High were running to the field. I saw Java, she was also a cheerleader but she was a cheerleader from Los Angeles High. The audience was welcoming my friends and me. The outfits of Los Angeles High were Green and Red and Yellow. I thought they were cool. But I didn't show it!  
  
Then the Players came onto the field, first Los Angeles High. All the players looked at us. I knew that this Ved guy was quarterback. So I looked for him. But I couldn't find him anywhere, then I saw him, well I couldn't see his face of course because he had a helmet on, but it was him. He was yelling. I recognized his voice, but I couldn't place it. Then it hit me, he was the guy that helped me escape from Java. Well, I don't think he wanted to help me, but he did. I snapped out of my thoughts, because the game was going to begin. I had to take my position.  
  
(AN.) the text from the cheerleaders is from the film: BRING IT ON!  
  
When the game started the cheerleaders from Los Angeles High came to us, and began their cheers. Their cheer was like this:  
  
HEY, Atlantis, That's right Go Red, Black and White. Guess what, Guess what, you really suck.  
  
We started to laugh, why has every Cheerleading team always the same song. It was really sad. So we started our cheer against them:  
  
That's all right, that's ok, you are really gonna regret someday. That's all right, that's ok, you are really gonna regret someday.  
  
Java and her girls were shocked, they didn't see that one coming. So they just walked away.  
  
It was a really exiting game. The score was close. On the last 2 minutes it stood: 25-25. So we cheered like we never did before. But than it happened, the ball was catched by Ved. And he throw it, it were the longest 10 seconds I have ever experienced! The game was over, Los Angeles High won. Ved scored! The end score was: 25- 27.  
  
"Shit, we lost!" Ebony yelled. "Come on Ebony, let's go and change, the game is over" Ellie said. "Yeah, Ebony, we can't let them get us. We lost, so what?" I said, trying to cheer her up. "You're right girls, we will take revenge, they can count on it!" And we walked of.  
  
When I came out of the dressing room, Dal came running up to me. "Cloe, Cloe, you have to come, you have to see this" "See what, Dal? What's going on?" I said, not knowing what was going on. "Just come, I can't explain!" So I ran after Dal. And then I saw it.  
  
In the next part there will be Amber and Lex, I just couldn't fit them in the first chapters!  
  
So here is the new chapter. I'm not quit sure about this part, but I'm just going to put it on! Please Read and REVIEW!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
The whole canteen was messed up. There was food everywhere. I took a step forward but I stepped on something that was slippery, I almost fell. But Dal grabbed me on time. "Thanks Dal" "No worries, so what are we going to do about it? We have to stop them from doing those things" Dal asked me. "Yeah, tell me, I'm really curious." A voice coming out of nowhere said. "So you are the Almighty Cloe?" I turned around to look who was saying that, then I saw a really cute guy, walking towards me. "And who are you, if I may ask" I said, wondering who this cute boy was. "Don't you know that?" he said, in disbelieve. "No, I don't, should I know you?" I asked him. "Well. Yeah. I'm your biggest enemy" he said laughing. "Oh, so you must be Ved?" I was shocked, why did my worst nightmare have to be so D*mn good looking? "Yeah, you've got that right, and who is your friend?" he said pointing at Dal. "None of your business, Dal, can you please go, I want to talk to him in private" I asked. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yeah, go and get some people who will clean this mess up." "Okay, see you at home" and he walked out of the door. Ved and I stared at each other for a while. After a few seconds he broke the silence. "So that guy is your brother?" he asked me, meaning Dal. "Yeah, he is" I said, still looking at him. "I don't think it was a good idea" he said. "What wasn't a good idea?" I didn't get him, what was he saying, what was not a good idea? "Sending your brother away, you never know what I do to you" "No, that's right, but I'm not a coward, If you want to do something to me, than do it!" I said. "Alright, then I will" he said, and walked to the door. 'What is he going to do, what is he planning now, he didn't meant that did he?' I thought.  
  
He yelled a few names. Then he came back. "We'll see if you're a coward or not" he smirked. Then a few people came in. One of them was Java, and I recognized some of the incident by my locker. But I didn't know the others. "Hey Baby, did she hurt you?" A girl said, and kissed him on the cheek. "No, she can't do that Amber, but we are going to hurt her. She says she's not a coward, that's what you told me, right, Cloe?" He asked me then. "Of course I'm not scared, but I want to know what you are going to do with me. Then an other guy stepped fore wart. "Oh, you'll see what we are going to do with you" and he slapped me in the face. I could feel my face glow. They all laughed. I wanted to cry, why did they do that? "Lex, leave this to me! I only called you because you have to see this." Ved said. "But I thought you wanted me to do that, at least that's what you told me this morning" Lex said, not sure what to do. I was scared I didn't looked at them. I was ashamed, ashamed that they might see me cry. I couldn't run, because a few guys were blocking my way. Then Ved said something like: "But I changed the plan, you do what I say" I couldn't hear clearly, because I didn't want to hear what they were planning to do with me. "You are going to regret this, you know that right?" I said in a whisper, so only he could hear it. But it seemed that he just ignored me. He walked to the other side of the canteen, and took some water. He came back, and throwed the water at me. It was ice-cold. And then Ved just walked out the door. "That was it for this time girl, but we are going to get you, Ved has a good temper today, so you should thank your guardian angel!" Amber said. And then they all walked out. "See you around, Clo!" Java said, and laughed.  
  
I was shaking, how could they do that to me? Are they really that cruel? All my clothes where wet. I couldn't go outside like this now, someone could see me. They would laugh at my face.  
  
I was lucky that nobody came to clean up the canteen, Dal must forgot it. So I waited there till everybody got home. Then I walked to my car, and drove home. I was happy that nobody was home. There was a note on the table that said: I need to get some at work Dal is with Jack. I'm home at 6. Love, Mum.  
  
So I walked upstairs to take a shower, and to pull on some other clothes. I was going out with Ellie, Ebony, Jack and Dal. So I had to change anyway. When I did that, I still had to put some make-up on. I looked at my face, and I saw that my cheeks where red. He really hit me hard. I tried to cover it with some powder. And it was almost gone. I decided that I wouldn't tell anyone about what happened at the canteen. I would make something up.  
  
When Dal and my mum got home, Dal started to ask al those questions about what happened at the canteen, but I just said that I was going to tell it tonight. I still had to think of something to tell them. That was going to be hard.  
  
NEXT PART!!  
  
When Dal and I arrived, Jack and Ellie where already there, Ebony still had to come. I knew that Jack had a crush on Ellie, but he was afraid to tell it her. I also new that Ellie really liked Jack, so I had to bring those two together. But I was not sure how I would do that. Maybe I would have to get them drunk??? Well I didn't know, I would find out a plan later.  
  
"Hey Cloe, Dal!" Ellie and Jack greeted us. "What would you guys like to drink, I was just on my way to get Ellie and me a drink" Jack asked us. "Uhm.I'm not quit sure. If you just sit down, then I'll go. Guys, what would you want to drink?" I asked them. "Me a coke" Ellie said. "You Dal?" "Yeah me 2, thanks Clo" "Me a soda, and Cloe I don't mind to get the drinks" Jack said. "No that's alright, I don't know what I'm gonna take, if I'll go I have more time to think about it" I smirked. "Be right back" and I walked away.  
  
When I was standing in the queue to get us the drinks, I still didn't knew what to get myself. "Can I help you?" the bartender asked me. "Uhm.yeah sure" I still had to think of something. "I want 2 cokes, 1 Soda and.1 diet coke" and I think I just made my decision. As the man got our drinks, and I payed for it, I turned around. But that went wrong. I bumped into someone and all of the drinks fell over me. "Oh.Great, just great, can my day even be more horrible?" I said while looking down on my clothes. "I am so sorry, I didn't saw you" A guy said. As I looked up at him I was shocked. Ved was standing right in front of me. And he APOLOGIZED!!! "VED?" I said. When Ved saw my face I saw a sparkle in his eyes 'or did I just imagined that?' I thought "Cloe, so I see that your fine" he said. "Yeah, as you see. I told you, you can't bring me down!" I said, trying to be cool. " I'm sorry about the drinks" he said. "SORRY? Did you just apologized to me?" I was shocked. he really did! "No, I wasn't but I had to say something" and he walked away.  
  
When I came back with new drinks, Ebony had arrived too. "Hi Ebs, I'm sorry I don't got any for you" I said "Don't worry about that, I'll go and get some myself, btw, what happened to you?" as she pointed to my clothes. "Oh. I had a accident, I bumped into someone" I couldn't tell them it was Ved, it would be weird to tell them.  
  
"Clo, you would tell us about the thing in the canteen, remember?" Dal said. Sh*t, I didn't thought of that yet, OMG, what am I going to say? "Uhm. yeah, let me think, where should I start?" "Well, at the beginning of course!" Jack said. Everyone was staring at me, all expecting me to tell the truth. "Well, when Dal leaved, Ved warned me. He said that if I would tell anyone that they messed up the canteen, he would get me. And then he left" I said, hoping that they would believe it. "Is that all, you could have told me everything at home?" Dal said, a little mad at me. "Yeah I could, but I didn't want to tell the story 2 times." I said. "Come on, let's dance" And I pulled Ellie and Ebony with me on the dance floor. "Hey, I still have to get my drink" Ebony yelled, and she walked of to get herself a drink. " Well, that rests the two of us." I said, glad that the whole Ved thing was over.  
  
Hi guys, here is the new part! ENJOY!  
  
We have spent almost the whole night, talking about how we have to take revenge. But we just couldn't come up with anything, so I told them I would think about it when I was home. My shirt was still wet from the drinks. But I didn't care about that. I would take it of when I was home.  
  
As I was walking to my car I heard a sound, I looked everywhere but I couldn't see who or what it was. So I stepped in the car. When I was about to drive away, a figure stepped in front of my car. I couldn't see who it was, so I stepped out. Maybe I forgot something and they wanted to bring it back. But it weren't my friends, in fact it was someone I didn't expect to see. It was Ved. All alone, with no friends. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" he said, being serious. "Well, I don't know, that depends" I said, not sure if I should trust him. "On what?" he said, not sure what I meant. "Where do you want to talk about?" "About you, and me" he said, it looked like he was ashamed, he didn't look me in the eyes. It was almost like he was scared. "You and me? I'm not sure what you mean" I said, really not knowing what he meant. Then he looked up to me, he stared me right in the eye. He came up walking towards me. "You don't?" he said "No, tell me" I looked away, I couldn't stare at him, he was too cute. I was scared that I would kiss him or something. He put his finger under my chin. "You really don't know?" he said, shocked that I really didn't knew what I was talking about. But then I realized it. He liked me. 'No, he can't like me, I'm not his type, and besides he already has a girlfriend. He must trick me on this. But I can do that too, I'll just kiss him back. And then I start the car and drive away. He wouldn't know what happened to him.' I thought. I stared him straight in the eye. Then he kissed me. It was the best kiss I ever had. It became more passionate. And I knew I had to stop, but I wouldn't want that, it was so nice and all. He was so sweet. But I did it, he tried to kiss me again, and I said: "thanks, that was nice, see you around" and I laughed and drove away. "BITCH!" he yelled after me.  
  
When I came home, I couldn't stop think about him. Why was he so sweet? Was I right, does he really like me? No he can't he was just fooling around. Maybe all his friends were watching, and I couldn't see him. If that's true than I'm glad that it happened. Then I made fun of him, and all his friends could see it. I started laughing. But not in joy. I felt really bad, and I didn't knew why. Did I like him? Did I REALLY like him, Ved the quarterback? The guy I should hate the most. I liked him?  
  
I was glad that it was weekend. I would go shopping with Ebony. She needed knew clothes. And we where planning to think of something, what we could do against Los Angeles High. When I came down nobody was there. Dal was still sleeping, and mom was going to the grocery shop. So I could do whatever I wanted. But then I heard something. I walked to the door, and saw the post. There it was, a letter from our dad. Our dad was on a business trip. When I ripped it open, and I read it, I was sad. My dad wouldn't come home for 2 weeks. And I missed him so much. But he said that he would bring gifts. I like it when he brings gifts with him. They're always so big and cool. Once I got a necklace, and a ring. It was beautiful. I always get something from him.  
  
I put the letter down, and started to make myself breakfast. Then Dal came downstairs. "Good morning sis, sleep well?" he said sleepy. "Morning, yeah I slept well, did you?" it was a lie, I spent the whole night thinking of Ved. "Yeah, it was alright. What are you making?" "Just some eggs with bacon, you want some?" I asked "Sure" as he sat down at the breakfast table.  
  
When I was done, and changed myself in my normal clothes. I sat down on the coach, waiting for Ebony to come. * DING DONG * The bell rang. "Hey Ebs, come on" I said as I opened the door. "Hey, so are you ready?" "Yeah sure, let me just get my coat" I said, and turned around to get it.  
  
Hey guys, so here's the new part Read and Reply!  
  
As Ebony and I were walking through the mall, she kept talking about how we had to take revenge on Los Angeles High. I never told her that I already did something to Ved. And I was not going to tell her either. They would think that I was crazy or something! Cause I'm not, I just thought I had to do that. But when I thought back on it. I fell really terrible.  
  
"Maybe we can kidnap one of their friends. or no, that is REALLY cruel, and so NOT legal" she kept rattling about it. I looked at her, one eyebrow up. "Ebs, are you okay? Because you are acting really weird!" I laughed. "Then you come up with something, I just can't think of anything!" she said, being serious. "Alright, let me think" I said in deep thoughts As we walked out of the street going into an other shop I got this brilliant idea. "OMG, I got it, I have the most brilliant idea" I said, almost jumping. The people that were walking there must think that I was crazy or something. I pulled Ebony away from the shop. When we were driving, I called Ellie, Jack and Dal. They had to come. I had to explain what I was going to do.  
  
When we arrived at my house, Ellie and Jack were already sitting on the couch. "Where's Dal?" I said. "Oh, he is in the kitchen, getting us some drinks" Jack said. I could see on his face that he was glad that he was sitting next to Ellie. Isn't that weird? How can you be happy about something like that? But he was, so maybe it's normal!  
  
When Dal came out of the kitchen I started telling them what I was planning to do. And they were all exited. "First we have to get things ready." Ebony said, almost overjoyed. "Alright, Dal and Jack, can you do that?" I asked them. "Sure, We are on our way" Dal said. And they got their coats and walked out of the door. "Alright, then we need someone to get in their school. Now, who's going to do that?" I asked "Do you want to know who I think has got to do it?" Ellie said. She first looked at Ebony and then at me. "I think that you have to do it, Cloe, you came up with this idea" Ellie said, she got even more exited. "Why me? I always have to do those things" I said wondering. "BECAUSE.Uhm.You're popularity get's even more higher, they will ALL think that you are great" Ebony said, trying to convince me to do it. I think that they were scared to do it, so they just wanted me to do it. "Alright, but next time, of you guys have to do it, alright?" I asked "Sure, but now it's your turn. So when the boys are back, you are going to Los Angeles High. We'll be waiting in the car for you. When you get in, you ask to some teacher were the new ones have to report themselves. When you know where you have to be, you call me." Ebony said. "Oh, yeah, and then you made some excuse to get the teacher who is in that room away, so I can sneak in the computer, where the lockers from Ved and his friends are. And of course their locker combinations. When I found those. I go to the car, and get all the Honey, Glue, and the ants. I put that in all the lockers. I put it on all the books, so they can't use it anymore" I said, really exited. "This plan has to work!" Ebony said.  
  
When we were driving to Los Angeles High, Dal and Jack put all the stuff on their nap, so I could grab it quickly. "Please be careful, Cloe, I don't want you get caught!" Dal said, I could tell he was a bit scared. "I will Dal, I promise" I said, and smiled at him. Then we arrived at the school. And I stepped out of the car. As I turned around I said: "Here it goes!"  
  
As I walked in the school, everybody stared at me. 'O God, I hope that they don't recognize me.' I thought, as I walked further. "Sorry, can I help you? You seem kind of lost" a boy came asking me. "Yeah, maybe I can ask you something?" I said. "Sure, what's the question?" It seemed that this guy was hitting on me, but I ignored it and just asked it. "Do you know where the new students have to report themselves?" I looked at him sweet. "Uhm.yeah, you just have to walk out of this hall, then you walk right into it." He said, still looking at me. "Thanks, see you around!" and I walked away. Gosh what a creep was that.  
  
When I came to the room where I had to be, I first called Ebony, she would come right away, and I told her where she had to be. When I saw Ebs standing in a corner waiting for me to go in, I knocked on the door. "Come in" a voice said. As I walked in I quickly looked at Ebony. "Sit down my darling, so you are new here?" a nice old woman asked me. "Yes, I have to fill in my application form, right?" I asked her "Yes darling, here you go" and when she said that, I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" the woman said. The door went open, and Ebony walked in, she looked at me, and held her thump up. "Yes, dear, are you new her too?" the woman asked ebony. "No, Madam don't you remember I'm here now for 3 years, you really don't remember me, do you?" Ebony asked. The woman started to think. "Oh right, I remember you, you are that girl! Can I help you with something?" I had to laugh because this woman couldn't possibly know Ebony. "Yes you can help me, somebody needs you outside, don't ask me why. They asked me to get you" Ebony said now, I saw that she almost had to laugh. "Alright, I'm coming." She turned to me again. "If you fill in the application form at home then you can bring it back tomorrow, but you first have to fill in some things now, I'll be back in 10 minutes" she said and walked out of the door. "Good luck" Ebony said and walked away.  
  
I quickly went over the computer. I went over all Ved's and his friend's names, I found everything: where their lockers were and what their locker combinations are. Then I closed the computer and walked out of the room. I walked back at the car to get the stuff.  
  
"Cloe, how did it go inside, did it work, and do you know everything?" Dal asked, still concerned. "Yeah, I have everything I need to know. So I think we just have to wait for awhile in the car until everybody is in their class, otherwise everyone would see me." I said explaining everything.  
  
After 15 minutes the bell rang. I got out of the car with a bag full of Honey, Glue and a pot full with ants. I sneaked in. I had to be careful. First I wanted to go to Ved's locker, that way I could do the worst things on him. I looked for his locker combination and tried it. IT WORKED I got it open! I was amazed by all the stuff he had in it. It was full of his football clothes, and he had a lot of posters in it of naked women. I had to laugh, I should have known that he was that kind of guy. Then I let some of the honey and glue in. then I pulled the pot with ants open and let some of the ants in his locker. Then I quickly closed it. I had luck, the locker of Lex was right next to Ved's locker. So I pulled that one open and did the same there. I still hadn't forgotten that he slapped me in the face. The next locker was a little bit further, it was Jay's, Ved's big brother. After I did Ram's and Java's lockers also, I came to the locker of Amber. I pulled that one open too, I did my thing, and closed it. Then I heard something. I quickly ran to the nearby wall, and got behind it. I heard voices I recognized it. It was Ved. With him was Ram, they were mad.  
  
"Why us, why did she pick us out of the entire class. I hate cleaning up the canteen" Ved said, I could hear that he was very angry. "Calm down Ved. It's not that big of a deal" Ram said, but I could hear in his voice that he was angry too. "BTW, what do you think Atlantis High comes up with? They still have to take their revenge" Ram said. "I don't know, but it's Monday they still have the whole week. Nobody does something like that on a Monday. I think we could expect something on Thursday or so" Ved said, really sure of himself. Then they were gone.  
  
I had to laugh, but not to hard of course. 'Wait and see Ved, wait and see!' I thought. 


End file.
